1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic and/or dermatological powders, and to a process for preparing such powders. Such powders can be used to obtain ingestible capsules. The present invention especially relates to a dehydrated oil-in-water emulsion (O/W), that can be used as is and that can be reconstituted.
2. Discussion of the Background
The anhydrous products that are commonly used in cosmetology are oily (water-in-oil) and have an oily touch. These products are rather well adapted for an application on dry skin.
Unfortunately, such products are not easy or nice to handle, because they are often fluid or liquid. On the other hand, such products are not satisfactory for hydrating normal to oily skin, do not penetrate well in the skin, and leave an oily and shiny film on the skin.
Thus, there remains a need for anhydrous cosmetic and/or dermatological powders that can be reconstituted, can contain at least one fatty element without suffering from the disadvantage of "heaviness" when applied to the skin. There also remains a need for a method of preparing such powders.